Crimes of Indifference
by Mereo Flere
Summary: [Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu] Nobody denied that the criminal is guilty, but what about those that just stood around? Sometimes, it's better to just act anything else would be criminal.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. The name of this fanfic was suggested by Terdwilicker of TFF, with the original challenge made up by Prince Charon, also of TFF.

* * *

I stared at the girl beyond and she stared back, arms crossed with no signs of backing down. Not that I should have expected anything less. 

Haruhi was Haruhi, and she did whatever she wanted. Whether if it was destroying the world or stiffing me with the bill, her tyranny knew no bounds.

In the end I turned away first, and reached into my pocket and retrieved two 500 yen coins. With our drinks paid, I took the change and walked out, greeting Haruhi with the best glare I could muster.

Of course, she was completely unaffected by it. "It sure took you long enough!"

Who was it that forgot their wallet again?

"Don't worry, I'll pay you back. Now hurry up, we're already running late."

And with that she grabbed my hand and took off running before I could protest any further.

* * *

I would like to say that I had a healthy body. I didn't do any sports, but having to walk up and down that steep hill everyday as well as doing Haruhi's errands was more than enough exercise for me. 

Even so, keeping up at Haruhi's pace which could only be described as a thoroughbred running the Kentucky Derby was impossible for me. It was no surprise that I soon had lost my breath, and we were forced to stop.

"You know, Kyon, you really should have more stamina."

I'm only human.

"And what do you think I am?"

An evolution possibility? A temporal distortion? God? I don't know about any of those, but one thing is for sure:

Haruhi is Haruhi.

"What are you talking about? You're making less sense than Okata-sensei today."

Nevermind.

* * *

And so, the day's event continued. Though, could you really call it an event, when all we were doing was wandering around town, thinking that by some chance we would stumble upon a mysterious occurance? 

I hoped that we would make it through the day without any supernatural phenomenon showing itself to us.

My wish was granted. Sort of.

Thinking back now, I wish it hadn't.

* * *

It must have been around lunch time when it happened, since Haruhi had decided to head back to the restaurant. Of course, because she had forgotten her wallet, I would be the one to pay again. 

Complaining would be useless. Instead, I accepted my fate, and followed her.

A scream interrupted our journey. Without so much as a warning, Haruhi took off again and I chased after her without a thought. Our sprinting did not take us far, because as soon we rounded the corner we saw the source of the fright.

Quite a sight to see, though that isn't to say I was amused at all. In broad daylight, a man who looked as old as my father was beating a girl who could barely pass as my senpai. Slurred words (was he drunk?) and fists were thrown around, and the cries for help only intensified as her clothes were torn and tattered.

All of it stunned me, to tell you the truth. I had heard stories after all, but to see it with my own eyes like this...

Haruhi, though, had no such hesitation. With a feral growl, she pounced on the man. Tackling a man that probably weighed twice as much as her to the ground, she unleashed a fury I would have never expected, even from her. Still, he was bigger, and even Haruhi wouldn't be able to keep him down for long.

Soon enough, he had thrown Haruhi off him, and was getting back onto his feet.

To be honest, I don't remember actually punching the man. All I can recall is that the man was suddenly back on the ground, no longer moving, and that my fist hurt.

Looking around for Haruhi, I noticed that a crowd had gathered during the fight. I wondered why nobody else had helped. Hell, what had taken me so long to jump in?

It was with such thoughts that I finally found Haruhi again, who was by the girl, checking to see if she was okay. Throwing my jacket over the girl, I left the two to get some space and to call an ambulance and the police.

It was at that time that I first thought, "Maybe the world would be better with more Haruhis".

* * *

By the way, Haruhi still hasn't paid me back. 


End file.
